


Don't Listen to Them

by Toadflame



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creepy, F/M, not really shippy, scarefest challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's off about the man in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>-----<br/>Written for the FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Listen to Them

**Author's Note:**

> For the FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge! I used the prompt 'One morning, upon seeing their reflection in the mirror, they notice something off until they hear their reflection talking back to them.' Cross-posted from my tumblr writing blog.

Gavin didn’t normally look in the mirror.  He hated his reflection, hated that he could pick out every tiny flaw across his face.  Or the not-so-tiny ones as well (he knew his nose was never going to get better).

It was the same reason he got dressed in the dark, pulling out clothing at random from his closet and dressers before Meg was even awake.  The only other one usually awake for his morning escapades was Smee, who didn’t even care that much.  Usually he just went back to sleep.

Something was different this morning, though.  Gavin got up and dragged what looked like his Lads t-shirt out of the dresser.  Smee was curled up on the bed, but as soon as Gavin looked over at him, the kitten disappeared on the other side of Meg.  Penny wasn’t even in the room, and Gavin poked his head out the bedroom door to see her head peeking out from the kitchen.

Strange, especially since Penny was usually under his feet as soon as she realized he was up.  Gavin shook his head, unease creeping into his system as he walked into the bathroom.

Most of the time when he walked into the bathroom, he didn’t turn the light on.  Or else he just turned around, ignoring the mirror entirely.  Today, however, he stared into the reflective surface.  Something seemed off about his own reflection, but nothing _looked_ wrong.

He frowned, and it frowned back at him.  Nothing unusual there.  His face looked the same as it did the last time he’d looked for any significant length of time, and everything followed like he assumed it should.  Physically there was nothing wrong.

Gavin couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, though.  He turned to walk out of the bathroom, but from the corner of his eye, the reflection didn’t turn.

Eyes wide, Gavin slowly turned back, reaching up a hand to poke at the glass.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the reflection said, just as he touched the glass.


End file.
